User talk:Steeltooth Slicewind
Hi Steeltooth Slicewind, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 13:08, May 28, 2010 Welcome Nice user name! If you need help, ask me! I hope you enjoy it here! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, whaddaya know! I know you! You're that kid that did feastin' fridays at lunch with me last year! Good chap you are for getting on the wiki! I'll visit Rynthiel as soon as possible! Nice to see ya! Coldstrype the Scythe 20:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Steeltooth Slicewind! Hope ye have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye need any help just ask! Well see ya 'round!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 20:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hoi! Haha, Steeltooth, I'm sure Rynthiel has gotten better! It's the biggest castle I've ever seen without it being unrealistic! I'm drawing a new picture for you! Hope I can do it soon! Coldstrype the Scythe 11:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. he was bein a little rude, and he made Glen quit, but the situation is sorted out. Also, remember to sign with four tildes Coldstrype the Scythe 12:00, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Nothing that new, really. You can go on my page and see the pictures. You can click the discussion and edit it so I can see your opinion on them Coldstrype the Scythe 12:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I say, chappo, that sounds like a spiffin' idea! I'll probably try to organize something with Copps for this weekend or next.Coldstrype the Scythe 12:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll be excited to see you at some point. I need to go now, for my class is almost over. Coldstrype the Scythe 12:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Warm Welcome A harty pat on the back for developing your wikia account. Cheers and until I see you again. Goodbye and God Bless --CopperJaw 14:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC)